Innocent Eyes
by jaceblack
Summary: This is a rather odd, abstract, slightly morbid, but strangely uplifting look at the aftermath of the war. It was inspired by the Delta Goodrem Song Innocent Eyes. It is set a year after the end of the war. This is the first story in a series.


**INNOCENT EYES**

_**Summary:**_ This is a rather odd, abstract, slightly morbid, but strangely uplifting look at the aftermath of the war. It was inspired by the Delta Goodrem Song _Innocent Eyes_. It is set a year after the end of the war. This is the first story in a series.

_**Authors note:**_ This is dedicated to those who fight; those who die, so we may be safe, so we may be free. It was written for those who return and those who don't. It is for those who are left behind. It is for those who are forever changed by war and peace. This is for all of you, and all of us. This is a reminder that everything has its price and everyone pays it, whether we want to or not. This is for those who lost there innocence so we may keep ours. This is for all the mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters and sons and daughters, the grandmothers and grandfathers, the ancestors and the descendants. This is for you.

_**Lest we forget**_

**INNOCENT EYES **

_**Flowers **_

A pale red glow spread from the horizon, across fields filled with blood red poppies, blowing in the lightest of breezes. Their petals shaking as if still held in the throws of battle, remembering the cries of the wounded, though filled now with the silence of the dead. Strong and tall, fed by the blood of the valiant and the flesh of the brave, holding forever the battle cries and the pain.

A sole white rose stands high in the centre of the field; a monument to those that willfully laid their lives down for the cause. The perfume of a thousand flowers drowns out the scent of decay, a lifetime of loss and destruction buried deep within the garden of hope. Innocence and perfection, drowning the sorrows of a society, buried deep within a façade of serenity.

A breeze blows through the valley, sweeping over the sea of flowers, igniting memories of blood curdling battle cries and the smell of death, as a hundred brave soldiers of the light faced off against the forces of darkness. Light and dark falling in equal number, quelling the hopes of victory for both sides.

_**Rain **_

Deep within a cloud, a single grain of dust attracts to it moisture, becoming encompassed in the drop. Slowly getting heavier and heavier before finally giving into the inevitable and falling, falling for what seems like an eternity before being smashed into a million pieces on the hard black canvas and rolling. Merging with other such destroyed droplets, cascading off the edges and falling again. Finally hitting the solid earth and being absorbed into the warmth and darkness. Filling the underground valleys with rushing life.

The sea of umbrellas interrupt the fall of the heavy droplets as the drone of the ministers' voice oozed out over those gathered. He spoke of the courage of those who fought, the valour the fallen showed and the pain of those left behind. He spoke of power, and those who performed great evils in the hunt for it. He spoke of those who fought those evils, but most of all, he spoke of loss; of life, of love, and of innocence.

_**Flames **_

Flames engulfed the picture, dancing along the edges, melting the image, burning a hole in the memory, consuming the pain. She felt a savage burst of triumph as she added the next memory to the flames. Each burning picture was a testament to her pain, to the heartache she felt. How else was she to cope? He had left her, gone and died, and left her here alone. But then, she had fought too hadn't she? Why was she alive if he was dead? It just didn't seem right.

What was the point of it all? The heat off the flames scorched her face, allowing her to lose herself in the past. Every forgotten moment; every missed goodbye, every birthday and Christmas. Every instant not treasured until it was too late. All burned beyond recognition, all committed to memory. For every item destroyed, more are collected and added to the inferno. Infinite tears sparking infinitely pain filled flames, torching all that remains, bar the memories. Slashing away physical evidence of the ending. Losing herself in the flame filled reflection of her pain.

_**Stars**_

A lone wolf prowled the mountains under the eyes of the moon. The star filled night reflected a million times in the surface of every pond and puddle, bringing into sharp effect the pair glowing gold orbs framed by a bloody muzzle and black tipped white ears. The reflection leaned closer and closer until it almost appeared to be trying to escape its watery prison. An inch too far and the image rippled out of focus. Golden eyes continued to gaze uninterrupted out at the sky, scorching a path to the heavens. Eyes overflowing with pain and veiled by despair, eyes coated in loneliness and oozing loss. Vision obscured by memory and clear as day.

Moonlight ripples over the harsh landscape, drawing the shadows into sharp distinction. White fur blends into black night and is consumed by the shadows. An anguished howl shatters the calm, sending a shiver through the night. Intense loneliness and grief, aired for the world to hear.

_**Rainbows**_

The light glitters off the white tiled floor as those gathered spoke. Rainbow lights reflecting off the gathered and spreading. Orange lights off glowing faces. Aqua walls, rippling through with reds, yellows, pinks, greens, purples, and blues. Endlessly shining, unassuming, the rainbow knows only that it is light and light must shine.

Memories rising from the depths to knit together wounds long festering. They spoke of the future and of the past. Of the what ifs and maybes. Words long held inside released out into the air at long last. Stories of joy, sorrow, endings and beginnings. Of doors opening, and trunks locked away. Beginnings of friendships and laughter filled days. Jokes and lives and infinitely powerful moments lost in the tides of time. All remembered, gathered, and shared. Accepted.

_**Letters **_

The pavement was pounded with the footfalls of hundreds hoping to pay homage to their saviours. A black marble statue bearing the name of the hundreds who fell was barely visible through the masses of flowers draped like an offering over its sombre walls. On the floor at the foot of the statue lay millions of letters addressed to the dedicated soldiers whose sacrifice has brought peace. Letters to the fallen, letters to loved ones, letters to strangers. Letters filled with sorrow, anger, love and respect.

Each word imprinted onto the delicate pages in ink as black as night but as golden as the sun. Every pen stroke lovingly recording the hopes, dreams and memories of those buried in the most powerful of tombs.

_**Sunrise **_

Warm orange light reflected off the cliff face, slowly spreading across fields and falling over the trees. As one, leaves and petals alike turned their many faces to face the coming dawn. Birds shook off their night stiff feathers and called out welcomes to the new day, exchanging news on the hunting as the night shift burrowed in for the day.

The pulse of the earth, beating steadily through the never ending rhythm of life and new beginnings. Warmth spreading across the harsh soil of the deserts, flowing along the endless streams, soaking into the majesty of the highest tree and the lowest blade of grass.

_**Innocent eyes **_

A child runs, dancing and singing, through a field of blood red poppies. Hands tracing the flowers, laughing as she runs. Dancing in the field with stars in her bright Gold eyes, in the place her father lays in his final home. Innocent Eyes see only the beauty of the flowers, and the height of the grass.

**Lest we forget**

**FINIS**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…let me know what you think. Thank-you to my wonderful beta Darksupernatural. **

**The next instalment should be out soon. Till then… **


End file.
